Don't Make it a Habit
by DarkBalance
Summary: A collection of drabbles in no particular order, spanning Daisuke and Jun's childhoods, full of sugary fluff and giggles. Written for the DFC's Sibling Bootcamp Challenge {PREVIOUSLY: If Daisuke was pulling another prank, Jun swore she was going to kill him.} {NOW: Daisuke and Jun deserve credit for not killing one another.}
1. Hello

Even if she was only five years old, Motomiya Jun remembers the day her baby brother Daisuke was born. She did not want another baby in the house. Motomiya Jun did not want to be a big sister, she was quite happy as an only child, thank you very much. She did not want to be like her friend Momoe-chan, only one out of a bunch of other kids she didn't even like. Well, Momoe-chan liked her brother and sisters most of the time, but Jun knew that she wouldn't.

What was worse, Jun would have to share! Share the TV, share her toys, share her parents. Motomiya Jun did not _do_ sharing, other people shared with her, not the other way around. Now, with a new kid around, she would have no choice but to share, and she did not like that. So she wanted to get rid of the problem before it started; already her mother was coming home with shopping bags full of things _not-for-Jun._

Jun was considering just how to get the baby out of her mother when _kaa-chan_ grabbed her large, round tummy and made a strange noise. Her parents had begun rushing around and making phone calls and packing bags and Jun felt very lost all of a sudden, very small, and very, very invisible. The stupid baby wasn't even here yet, and already it was taking over her life, making her parents forget about her, ruining her plans. He had _better_ not make a habit of it, but even at five years old, Jun doubted that.

She had to sit in the waiting room for a long, long, long, long time. She fell asleep way before her bedtime, that was how much fun she didn't have. Later, her dad woke her up to go see the new baby. Jun protested, but _tou-chan_ laughed like she was making a joke.

Yet for all that Jun hated that new baby for stealing her parents and making them move into a new apartment and making her share her things and for everything else and it had barely been born, she was also scared. Not just about being forgotten, but what if she wasn't a good sister? What if she broke the baby on accident (that isn't to say that she would not try to do it on purpose… just, you know, on the off-chance Jun learned how to _like_ the stupid kid)? What if he didn't like her or turned her parents against her or was as evil as Momoe-chan's baby sister?

Jun hovered outside of the open hospital room door, hesitating. She didn't want to go in there. She didn't want a new baby, and she didn't want to share her parents and she didn't want to be a sister. But _tou-chan_ pushed her into the room and Jun had no choice but to keep walking until she stood beside her mother in bed, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Nee-chan is here!" _Kaa-chan_ only spared the smallest of glances towards her oldest daughter. She continued to stare down at what Jun guessed was the baby in her arms, smiling that special smile that Jun thought was only for her. Jun frowned, arms crossed, refusing to step any closer or say anything about the baby. She wasn't special anymore.

"What's wrong, Jun-chan?" _Tou-chan_ asked, leaning over Jun to look at the baby. He nudged her shoulder. "Don't you want to see your brother?"

"No." Jun answered honestly. She wanted the baby to go find someone else to live with. Someone else who lived very, very, far, far, far away.

"Don't be silly," he shook his head, but Jun could tell in his face that he wasn't finding her very funny anymore. Good, because she didn't want to be. "Get up here." So he lifted Jun until he could sit her in her mother's bed, kneeling over her mother's shoulder and gazing into the face of her newborn brother. _Kaa-chan_ smiled her special smile at her, but it wasn't the same anymore. Jun felt betrayed.

"This is Jun," _Kaa-chan_ spoke to the baby softly. "Jun-chan, meet Daisuke-chan. Say hello." Grudgingly, Jun actually looked at the baby in her mother's arms. What she saw inside was the squishiest-squashiest thing to have ever existed. It was ugly. Jun frowned. Weren't babies supposed to be cute? The squishy thing in the blankets wiggled and opened his eyes. At least those were kind of pretty, Jun thought.

He blinked once, twice. Jun had to admit that _maybe_ he was a little bit cute. The eesiest-teensiest bit cute. Maybe.

Until he burst into big fat, noisy tears.

Jun knew there was a reason why she didn't like that stupid baby.


	2. Noise

Jun stood at eye level of the thing on the other side of the tall white bars. She looked at it angrily and it blinked back at her, like it had no idea what it was doing. Naturally the fact that it did not know that it was doing anything wrong in the first place never crossed her mind. She was just very annoyed and very angry and very, very cranky.

"Now listen, you." She pitched her voice that same way her mother and father did when they were angry and wanted her to know that she did something wrong. "You woke me up very early this morning, and I couldn't take my nap because you screamed all the way through it." Jun paused, partly because that's what _kaa-chan_ and _tou-chan_ did, and partly because it made her feel very grown-up and partly because she wasn't supposed to be in the nursery and needed to listen for her parents. "So tonight, you are not going to make a _peep_ and let me and _kaa-chan_ and _tou-chan_ _sleep!_ I don't care if you're hungry or if your diaper is itchy or _anything._ You just have to wait until the morning. Do you understand me?"

The thing behind the bars – Jun's newborn baby brother in his crib, actually – squinted and blinked, but stayed quiet. Jun nodded to herself, happy that her plan to keep the stupid baby quiet for once would work. Quickly, Jun slid out of Daisuke-chan's nursery and into her own room across the hall. She should have been in bed ten minutes ago, but she had to talk to her stupid baby brother first.

Five minutes later, as the loud cries reached Jun's ears, the loud, scary, impossible-to-sleep-through cries, the little girl wondered if he would make a habit of not listening to her.


	3. Stuffed Animal

Lately, Jun has noticed the mysterious reappearance of several items she thought she'd lost once upon a time. Like her favorite Hamtaro bottle, and the soft green blanket she used to use for naptime; they had gone missing when she was three. Just like several of Daisuke's new toys. Just like some of his new clothes. Just like his high chair and his dishes.

Jun had been a little upset and had tried taking the toys back, but quickly realized that they were boring now and she didn't care about them nearly as much as she used to. Only a stupid baby would have fun with those things now. What Jun was really interested in was how on earth her purple stuffed bunny ended up in the hands of her one-year-old baby brother. In his hands, in his playpen – Jun was rather happy he was the one caged in that thing now – in his _mouth._ That was _Jun's_ bunny! That was her favorite out of all of her stuffed animals, with its small squeezable size, the soft fur, the dark color… She _loved_ that bunny! And it hadn't been missing for nearly as long as the rest, Usagi-chan had only been missing for a week, maybe.

"That's _mine!"_ Jun announced as she snatched the stuffed animal from Daisuke's mouth. "It's not yours, so don't put your nasty baby slobber all over it!" Daisuke stared blankly at her for a moment before Jun saw the tell-tale widening of his eyes and quivering of the bottom lip, parted slightly from the top. "Here, you can play with this one, it's yours." Jun tried fixing the problem by putting a pale green turtle plushie near his mouth, but Daisuke wasn't having it.

He screamed.

_Kaa-chan_ came running.

Jun was in trouble.

"But it's mine and he can't have it!" Jun cried. Her mother continued to hold her hand out for the toy, but Jun clutched it tight to her chest. "It's mine, I was looking for it, he has all my other stuff, why can't I keep Usagi-chan?" Now warm tears fell down Jun's face and there were _two_ kids crying and _kaa-chan_ rubbed her head as if it were starting to ache.

"Just give it here, now, so that Daisuke-chan can stop crying." _Kaa-chan_ spoke lowly, so Jun knew there wasn't much more arguing she could do. "You are a big girl, Jun. Surely you can share?"

"I don't want to share!" Jun very nearly screamed at her.

"Too bad. Now give it here and go take a nap." Jun did not bother pointing out that she had just woke up from a nap, just threw the toy down on the floor and stomped to her bedroom. She slammed the door and didn't even care that her mother followed right behind her to deliver several sound smacks to her bottom for the attitude. It just was not _fair_ that Daisuke got to take all of Jun's things away and Jun wasn't allowed to take one them back. She cried herself to sleep.

oOo

Jun didn't let it go for the rest of the day. She gave her mother and baby brother the silent treatment. So naturally she was surprised to find Usagi-chan, fluffy and clean, laying on her pillow before bed that night.


	4. Band-aids

At home, Jun lead Daisuke into the bathroom and not too gently. His left knee bled heavily and the ten-year-old did not want to have to explain to her mother _why_ there was a trail of blood in her apartment.

"Oh, will you hush up already, you big baby!" she creied more than a little annoyed. The way the kid went on, someone would think he was dying!

"I _dying!_ Nee-chan I'm dying!"

"You are not dying, sheesh! Now sit down." Jun pushed Daisuke on to the toilet then went to find the first aid kit in her parent's room. The big brat. How did hemanage to hurt himself in the _sandbox?_ Jun took her eyes off of him for ten measley seconds and he goes and slices his knee open, and not one of the other kids knew how he did it. Then there was the crying. Daisuke's cries were just as loud and piercing as all those years ago when he was first born.

"Didn't I tell you to be _quiet?_" When Daisuke only continued to scream and cry, Jun sighed and softened her voice. "I promise you aren't dying, Daisuke-chan." It seemed to calm him down a bit.

"You mean it?" asked the kid, hiccupping.

"Have I ever broken a promise before?" she asked, soaking a towel in cold water.

"Yes." Was the blunt answer. Jun paused. Well, that _was_ true, she'd broken another one of her so-called promises just this morning. That was beside the point.

"Well I mean it this time," Jun set to cleaning the blood and sand from Daisuke's leg. "It's an important promise, so I won't break it." When Daisuke's knee was clean, she discovered that the cut was not as bad as the blood – or Daisuke – had made it seem. Daisuke's crying quickly reduced to whimpers and sniffles. Jun placed a pair of band-aids over the wound, and in a random fit of kindness, kissed it for good measure.

"There," she told him. "All better."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Rainbow

"Nee-chan!" Daisuke's voice rang through the apartment, loud and clear even through Jun's bedroom door. Idly she wondered if she could ignore him and he believe she wasn't home? "Nee-chan!" he called again from the hallway between their bedrooms. Jun closed her eyes and held her breath, pretending to be invisble.

"Nee-chan!" an eight-year-old boy burst through the bedroom door, face alight with excitement and grin plastered across his face. The hems of his pants were splattered with mud, as were his cheeks, and his vibrant maroon hair was limp and dripping wet.

"You don't just burst into a teenaged girl's bedroom!" Jun yelled at her younger brother.

"Gah, you're barely a teenager! Besides, I thought you were sleeping!"

"That's no excuse! Let sleeping people sleep!"

"It's not like you were doing anything important!"

"_What do you want?"_

Daisuke paused, as if the question genuinely confused him. Jun almost face-palmed; he forgot.

"Oh! Right! Come with me!" Daisuke grabbed his sister by the wrist, his hand cold and slightly damp from the rain.

"Come with you where?" Jun cried. "If you were out in the rain you're gonna get sick." Daisuke's grip was strong for an eight-year-old, but that could have just been because he grew up fighting Jun, who was five years older.

"You'll see," Daisuke grinned over his shoulder as he slipped on his gym shoes at the door. He ignored his sister's concern about his health. Normally, Jun would be a bit skeptical. She would wonder if maybe he was pulling some prank on her, or deny that anything that Daisuke wanted to show her would be remotely interesting. However for once, Jun actually believed his smile. She'll humor him this time. But if it did turn out to be a prank…

Daisuke dragged Jun several blocks up the street to the park and still did not stop. If the whole football thing didn't work out for him, the kid certainly had a future in running track.

"Here!" He was still hyper-excited and the run did not seem to phase him. Jun leaned over, hands-on-knees, trying to catch her breath before glancing up at her brother, then into the direction he pointed. Daisuke had lead Jun to the park's lake. It was not very wide, but elongated, stretching far to the left and to the right. On the opposite side, trees crowded in clumps, appearing as a forest in the distance and great for privacy. Then right there above the lake, hovering in the break between trees was a rainbow, shining pastel and fading. Jun gasped.

"It's pretty, right?" Daisuke gloated.

"Hai…"

"It's my first one," Daisuke's voice was dreamy as he took in the beauty of the moment.

"Thank you, Daisuke-chan," Jun smiled at her brother after a long, silent moment, using his baby name to show her appreciation. The rainbow had faded away mostly. Daisuke grinned back and Jun considered maybe trusting him more often.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to leave a review<strong>


	6. Oops

This had been uploaded separately from this collection, but I've changed my mind; figured it would be better appreciated here xD

* * *

><p>BONUS POINTS<p>

_In spite of the mess in the kitchen and their complete and total failure, the Motomiya siblings should totally get bonus points for not fighting._

The Motomiya siblings should totally get points for effort if nothing else. They had tried to get along, they really had. Jun did not hit or shove or taunt her brother. Daisuke did not call his sister names or provoke her temper. They had worked together and that's what mattered, right? Even if there was egg and flour on the floor and the bag of sugar was soaked through. Even if batter had mysteriously found its way onto the ceiling and behind the refridgerator. Even if their faces were somehow splattered with food coloring, the tips of their fingers maybe permanently dyed red, green, and blue.

Never again would they see a mess this spectacular.

They should probably get more bonus points for being so talented, really. And for not killing one another. Or blaming one another or quitting. Definitely bonus points for not quitting.

Because in the end, the siblings had managed to present their mother with one single, extra-large, rainbow-layered cupcake, decorated with white icing and pastel sprinkles (some of which managed to dot matching sets of wild maroon hair). This was the birthday present Daisuke and Jun put aside their differences for and _this_ was the birthday present that put a smile on their mothers' face.

So the mess left behind could totally be taken care of by their father. You know. Unless they fought over who got the first bath.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always appreciated!<em>


End file.
